The present invention generally relates to personal computers and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to methods and apparatus for upgrading the operational capacity of a personal desktop computer.
The problem addressed by the present invention is the expense of upgrading a relatively small frame personal desktop computer from a capacity expansion standpoint--i.e., with respect to its drive capacity and/or its expansion card capacity. Typically, the motherboard, back connections and other internal connective structure differ from a relatively small frame personal desktop computer to a larger frame personal desktop computer. Accordingly, the conventional method of upgrading a relatively small frame computer (after its expansion card and/or drive installation capacity has been reached) has been to simply replace the entire small frame computer with a larger frame computer--i.e., to buy a whole new computer simply to obtain a larger expansion card and/or drive installation capacity which the smaller computer cannot accommodate from physical size and mechanical connection standpoints.
In view of the foregoing, it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide methods and associated apparatus for upgrading a personal desktop computer, from a capacity expansion standpoint, in a more economical manner that avoids the previous expensive upgrade solution of replacing the entire computer simply to increase its expansion card and/or drive installation capacity.